


Castle in the Sky

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supernatural Prompt Challenge September 2016, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> <strong>Castle in the Sky</strong> </em><br/> </p><p>There was nothing else on the paper, just Castiel’s name and those four words. Four words that he knew well; after all, he’d been saying them for most of his life. But Dean couldn’t be there… Could he? </p><p> </p><p>In which Dean leaves Castiel a series of notes to lead him back to where it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Supernatural Prompt Challenge](http://supernaturalpromptchallenge.tumblr.com/) for September 2016.  
> Partner: [i-dont-understand-whats-going-on](http://i-dont-understand-whats-going-on.tumblr.com/)  
> Theme: Childhood  
> Prompt: Treehouse

_To the most wonderful guy in the world (that’s you, babe),_

_I have something to do tonight, so I won’t be home until late. But I left you some chicken and rice, a slice of blackberry pie, and our favorite movie. ;)_

_Love you,_

_Dean_

 

Castiel, who had been feeling a little put off about coming home from work to an empty house on a Friday night that he’d expected to spend with his boyfriend, smiled fondly at the note stuck to the kitchen fridge with a bumblebee magnet. His boyfriend would never admit it to anyone else, but he was a sap at heart, and Cas loved the little notes he liked to leave around their house, reminders to Cas of everything from “The dishwasher needs loaded.” to “I love you.” He wasn’t sure why Dean had felt the need to underline the words “favorite movie” or leave a winking smiley face, but shrugged and opened the refrigerator door to find, as promised, a saran-wrapped plate of chicken and rice and a slice of Castiel’s favorite pie from their friend Benny’s bakery.

He unwrapped the food and stuck it in the microwave, letting it heat for a minute before settling down at the table and eating slowly, savoring the familiar taste of Dean’s cooking, which was far better than his own. As he ate, he absentmindedly flipped through that day’s paper, reading a story about upcoming renovations of the local high school and laughing at an “Ask Amy” response to a man who was trying to impress an unenthusiastic mother-in-law.

As Cas rinsed his plate and placed it and his fork in the dishwasher, a brown tabby cat appeared in the kitchen, weaving through his legs and purring loudly. Castiel chuckled. “Hello, Violet,” he said, bending down to scratch the side of her neck. She rubbed her mouth over his knuckles and then crossed the room, sitting quite daintily next to her food bowl and looking at him with an expression of perfect innocence.

“Okay, okay,” he said, taking the hint. He scooped a pile of food into her bowl and changed her water as she happily dug in.

He then wandered into the living room, deciding to take Dean’s advice and watch a movie. His gaze roved the row of DVDs on the shelf, lingering on _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , which was his and Dean’s favorite movie. They’d watched it countless times as kids and as teens had bonded over their mutual crush on Harrison Ford. A smile crept onto Castiel’s face as he remembered shamelessly admitting at fifteen how much he would love to kiss Indiana Jones and how much Dean blushed and stammered when he admitted that he too would love to kiss the man. It was an unconventional coming out, but also a very memorable one, Castiel thought.

His decision made, Castiel pulled the DVD off the shelf, only to pause and furrow his brow when he noticed the yellow post-it note on the front. He recognized Dean’s handwriting immediately, and tilted his head curiously as he read the note.

 

_Hey babe,_

_Remember when we watched all the Indiana Jones movies in one night? Kidding, we’ve done it too many times to count. You know what else we’ve done too many times to count? (Not that, pervert.) Hint: It’s what we do on rainy days._

_Love ya!_

_Dean_

 

His interest piqued, Castiel thought for a moment, then headed back to the kitchen and pulled open the cabinet above the stove, which contained an array of spices, larger containers of salt and pepper, a box of hot chocolate, and – there it was, the box of Cas’ favorite tea. He pulled it out but frowned when he saw that there was no note. It only took a few seconds, however, before he came up with another idea.

Cas walked into the family room and slid open the back door, stepping out onto their covered porch. There was a swing on the other side and, sure enough, a yellow post-it note was stuck to the burgundy cushion. He quickly crossed the deck and pulled the note off, taking a moment to gaze around him. One of the reasons they’d bought this house was for the view. From the backyard, it was impossible to see any other houses; dense trees blocked anything else from view, and a babbling creek drowned out much of the noise of the roads.

On rainy days, Castiel loved to curl up on the swing and watch the rain with a cup of tea in his hands, grading papers or reading the novel he’d just checked out of the library. And Dean, though he wouldn’t admit it, loved to join him, resting his head on Cas’ lap and just closing his eyes as he listened to the steady patter of rain on the porch roof or pulling Cas into his arms, situating Cas against his chest and placing soft kisses into his dark hair periodically.

Thinking of the memories sent a rush of warmth running through Castiel’s veins, and he eagerly read the note in his hands.

 

_Cas,_

_Sensing a pattern? You probably are, just like I’m sure you’re intrigued by these clues. You always were a curious one, just like a certain brown tabby I know. And speaking of Violet, I found her curled up in her favorite sleeping spot this afternoon. She looked like an angel (just like you)._

_Love,_

_Dean_

 

Castiel knew exactly where to head based on this note, and entered the house again before taking a right, climbing the stairs to the second floor. His and Dean’s bedroom was at the end of the hallway and the center of their bed, he knew, was Violet’s favorite spot to sleep in the afternoon, when the sun shone through the window, making the covers cozy and warm.

She had followed Castiel upstairs and jumped onto the bed with a chirpy meow, nuzzling against his stomach as he bent over to reach the yellow note on his pillow. He ran his fingers absentmindedly over the fur on her back as he frowned down at the note, which just said _Castiel_.

 _What on earth could that mean?_ he pondered, sitting down on the bed and allowing Violet to climb onto his lap and curl up contentedly. He turned it over to check the back and immediately widened his eyes.

There, in dark letters, were four words:

 

_**Castle in the Sky** _

 

There was nothing else on the paper, just Castiel’s name and those four words. Four words that he knew well; after all, he’d been saying them since he was a kid. But Dean couldn’t be there… Could he?

There was only one way to find out, Castiel figured. He knew that Dean’s parents were gone for the weekend, so there wouldn’t be any awkward explanation for him showing up at their house unannounced on a Friday night. His mind made up, Cas gently pushed Violet off of his lap and ignored her indignant complaint as he headed back downstairs and to the front door. He grabbed his coat off of the hanger in the closet and put his shoes back on, checking to make sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys before pulling out of the driveway in the old Lincoln Continental that he refused to get rid of, much to Dean’s chagrin.

It was only a fifteen minute drive to get to the house that Dean had grown up in, and Cas pulled into the driveway in a hurry, though he tilted his head in confusion and mild surprise when he saw the unmistakable ‘67 Chevy Impala parked in the driveway as well.

He wasn’t quite sure what was going on as he walked around the house to the backyard, crossing the leaf-covered grass quickly until he reached a very familiar sight: his and Dean’s so-called “Castle in the Sky,” the treehouse that they had named sometime around the age of seven and had spent countless hours in over the course of their friendship and, later, relationship.

There was a faint light visible through the window and with practiced ease, Cas scaled the ladder until he was peering into a room he knew well. Castiel quickly climbed in and to the corner, where his boyfriend was waiting with a fond smile.

“You made it,” Dean said, breaking the silence.

Cas let out an amused huff of breath. “You know I love puzzles, Dean,” he said, shaking his head.

“I do know that,” Dean said with a nod. “You know what else I know?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows.

“I know that I love you,” Dean said softly. Castiel sucked in a sudden breath, but he didn’t quite know why. “And I know that you love me,” Dean added. His voice was barely above a whisper. “Cas, baby,” he said. “Marry me.”

It wasn’t stated as a question, but Castiel knew an answer was needed. “Yes, of course, Dean,” he said softly, nodding his head jerkily as he smiled and wiped tears from his eyes. “I want to be your husband.”

Dean’s eyes were glistening as well when Dean pulled Cas into his arms, rubbing his back as Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s neck. “I love you,” Castiel whispered, then lifted his lips to find Dean’s. “I love you so much.”

\---

It turned out that the soft, lumpy things underneath the two of them were sleeping bags that Dean had brought with him, along with a blanket and two pillows. It was a little cramped, but they made it work, shuffling themselves around and joining the two sleeping bags so that they could curl up together for a sleepover in their treehouse, like they’d done countless times before.

“Remember our first kiss?” Dean mumbled, burrowing closer into Cas’ body.

Cas chuckled and pressed his lips to Dean’s hair. “How could I forget?” he teased good-naturedly. “You told me to meet you up here because you had something important to discuss, then talked about our chemistry homework for twenty minutes before I could convince you to tell me what was actually on your mind.”

“I was nervous!” Dean said defensively.

“Nervous enough to get my cheek instead of my mouth when you finally did try to kiss me,” Cas laughed.

Dean made an indignant noise. “Yeah, so? My aim was a little off. You got the picture.”

“That I did,” Castiel agreed. “We figured it out quickly enough.”

“Mhmm,” Dean murmured. His hand skimmed over Cas’ chest and down his arm, seeking Cas’ hand so that he could run his fingers over the brand new silver ring on his finger. “We did, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Castiel agreed. “Always have, always will.”

Dean was silent for a few minutes, and Cas could feel his breathing deepen. “Night, Cas,” he eventually mumbled. “Love you.”

“Good night, Dean,” Cas replied. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I _will _continue to name Cas’ cats after flowers. :D Just try and stop me! (Actually though, I've now named all four out of of four of Cas' cats after flowers. And three of them were named before I realized the pattern.)__
> 
> __
> 
> __Come find me on Tumblr at[thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!_ _


End file.
